crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Deus Ex Machina
Deus Ex Machina is a "God of Time and Space" who rules the Survival Games. He is one of the most powerful beings to live, surviving several supposed "deaths" . He appears to be a skeletal, with feathers, wears a dark cloak and extremely tall. 'History' The First Conflict Deus Ex Machina is the creator of the universe, so he is basically called the "Almighty God". Deus first became a conflict when he forced the entire Adventure group into the Survival Games. After the "deaths" of both Sparky and Yoko (Evil Verse), he was then attacked to his own suprise by Yoko. He faked his death and brought the two of them back, resulting in the adventure group thinking that he died. The Second Conflict Deus Ex Machina then returned with a vengeance against the entire Adventure Group, he then commanded a full scale invasion on UCR. The attack failed when it was repelled succesfully by both the UCR and the Adventure Group. Deus then attempted to attack Reque, but by the time he reached the city, it was ready for defense and was evacuated. Deus then became enraged and called in his strongest fleet called "The Omega Fleet". The Adventure Group and UCR started to struggle and Deus began to get the edge in the battle, that was until Septem came in at the last second to shield the city from certain destruction. Deus then came down the the city himself to battle the group, with ease he took them down, brainwashed Yuno, and returned to his ship. The group followed Deus and attacked him, and failed to kill him resulting in Garuda's death. The Adventure group finally thought that Deus has died, and resumed to their lives. The Third and Final Conflict With Deus enraged, he decided to take down the adventure group himself. He invaded UCR and battled against Yuno, Yoko, Yoko (Evil Verse), Church, and Vasily "Vaz" Chavam. He then killed off Yuno, Yoko (Evil Verse), and Vaz; enraged with what Deus has done, Church went berserk and managed to make him retreat from the UCR HQ. Danny tried to come to the group's aid but was too late. Yoko, depressed from both of her closest friend's deaths attempted to commit suicide, but was intervened by both Evo and Danny. When the voices of both Yuno, and Yoko were heard, Yoko then became determined to kill him once and for all and was assisted by Danny-048 . When this final conflict happened, Deus was afraid of Yoko for she could take him down with the rage boiling inside of her. Deus managed to deflect her sword attacks but lost due to her clever thinking and speed. Afterwards, Deus was cut to bits and disintegrated, even though he didn't die he still attempted to kill Yoko but failed resulting in him being beheaded and finally killed. Later It is revealed that Deus Ex Machina was controlled by Dark Matter which caused him to harm the Adventure team. He came to apologize and hugged everyone to much distrust. Category:Neutral Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters